The present disclosure relates to a display device, for example, to a display device in which a display is configured in an arc-shaped display by a large number of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
In the related art, there are three dimensional display technologies in which a stereoscopic image is displayed on a flat display used in a television receiver or the like. For example, in the three-dimensional display technologies, there is a technology in which parallax of left and right eyes of a human watching a display is used. Specifically, for example, stereoscopic vision may be realized such that only an image for a left eye is watched by the left eye and only an image for a right eye is watched by the right eye by alternately displaying the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye on a flat display and using a polarization filter and the like
In contrast, many omnidirectional stereoscopic image display devices have been proposed in which a plurality of images of different perspectives, which are captured from a plurality of perspectives provided on the circumference around a subject (an object to be displayed) (or, are generated assuming a state in which the object is seen by computer graphics from all directions), are used, and a display may be performed such that the object may be stereoscopically visually recognized when seen from any arbitrary direction among all of the directions (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-177709 and 2005-114771).
Such an omnidirectional stereoscopic image display device has a configuration in which a housing is formed in a cylindrical shape, a display having an arc shape configured by disposing a large number of small light emitting diodes (LEDs) is provided in the inside of the housing, and slits are disposed on the side surface of the housing so that images of the display may be visually recognized from the outside of the housing through the slits. Then, the housing is rotated at high speed by a motor, and thus, when a side surface of the housing having the cylindrical shape is seen from a certain direction by a user, the object to be displayed on the display may be stereoscopically visually recognized.